roblox_monster_madness_survival_unofficialfandomcom-20200214-history
Mayhem Hunter
Mayhem Hunter is a defender in MMS. Mayhem hunter is the only character that has requirements before being purchased, and is based on the Mayhem Behemoth. In-Game Description "Mayhem Hunter is exactly what his name represents; a Mayhem Hunter! Having to survive years around the occasional destructive might of Mayhems would drive anyone to try to stop them. (Requires 10 Mayhem Behemoths defeated before being able to purchase.)" Skins Zenon Mayhem - 15 Gems . . . . . . Last Chronicle - 10 Gems Dark Star Mayhem - 12 Gems Appearance Mayhem Hunter's appearance resembles the Mayhem Behemoth. He has a grey body, with black feet and wrists. He has a white bony helmet that has teeth along the front, with has two spikes on the back. Its eyes are glowing red, and have dark ovals around them. Their mouth has abundant zig zags, and is open wide. They have a rib cage pattern on their chest with a red glowing circle in the center. He also has four red canisters on his back, and a skeletal tail. Move Set Flamethrower (1): ''"A flamethrower that deals damage to those that the flames hit. Leaving behind some burning damage after scorching it's foes. Movement speed is very slowed when in use, and flame needs to recharge before using again." Even though this move runs out quickly, it's effective at damaging enemies quickly and efficiently. The blocky projectiles also last and move in one continuous direction after being shot. This is good used close, and on many enemies. It decimates them quickly and efficiently. ''. Mayhem Dash (2): ''"Mayhem dashes forward damaging whatever he passes through! This move has a long cool down, and can be used to escape. Mayhem uses the pike that he's holding to dash into enemies. It does a good deal of damage on them, and can be used on more than one enemy at once if aimed correctly. ''. Mayhem Beam (3): ''"Mayhem charges a large beam from his chest taking up to 4 seconds. Mayhem cannot move during this attack but can turn to point the beam in different directions burning his enemies down!" This ability does a great deal of damage. Mayhem stops moving completely and is stopped for a few seconds as the beam charges. When the beam is active it lasts for as long as Mayhems energy meter lasts, and destroys enemies that it collides with. The only downside of this ability is that when it is charging, it leaves Mayhem completely vulnerable to attack, because he is unable to move or use any other ability while it is active. '''Defense Analysis' Mayhem is quite a hard character to get, but is completely worth it in the end. Mayhem is able to tank and deal a lot of damage to any enemy he encounters, and to top everything off, Mayhem is quite fast. Mayhem is one of the best characters in the game. Trivia * Mayhem Hunter is based on the Mayhem Behemoth Mayhem Hunter.png Mayhemingame.png MayhemBehind.png MayhemZen.png|Zenon Mayhem Skin Category:Defenders